Der Herr der Ringe
Schreibe deinen ersten Abschnitt hier. Autor John R.R. Tolkien Hintergründe und Handlung Allgemein Der Herr der Ringe (englischer Originaltitel: The Lord of the Rings) ist ein Roman von John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. Er gehört zu den erfolgreichsten Romanen des 20. Jahrhunderts, ist ein Klassiker der Fantasy-Literatur und gilt als grundlegendes Werk der High Fantasy. Im englischen Original in drei Teilen in den Jahren 1954 und 1955 veröffentlicht, erschien die erste deutsche Übersetzung 1969/1970. Weltweit wurde der Roman etwa 150 Millionen Mal verkauft. Der Roman diente als Vorlage für zahlreiche Adaptionen, darunter eine sehr erfolgreiche neuseeländische oscarprämierte Verfilmung (2001–2003) unter der Regie von Peter Jackson. Tolkiens Idee Tolkien war als mediävistischer Anglist, als Sprach- und Literaturwissenschaftler, zeitlebens mit den literarischen Stoffen der altenglischen Literatur verbunden. Insbesondere ist sein Kommentar zum Beowulf-Epos (Beowulf – the Monster and the Critics) in der Philologie noch heute ein wissenschaftlicher Markstein. Tolkiens ursprüngliche Absicht war es, nach eigenen Worten mit Blick auf die skandinavischen und deutschen Überlieferungen, eine englische Mythologie zu entwerfen, angesichts dessen, dass kaum mythologische Motive oder greifbare Stoffe in der zumeist klerikalen altenglischen Literatur überliefert sind und keltische Stoffe nicht das Alter haben wie die Nordischen. Tolkien nahm daher bewusst Anleihen aus benachbarten germanischen, keltischen und europäischen Kulturen, Literaturen und Sprachen. Für die Entwicklung der Elbensprachen Sindarin und Quenya nahm Tolkien beispielsweise Anleihen bei den romanischen und finno-ugrischen Sprachen, hierbei besonders bei der finnischen Sprache (siehe auch: Sprachen und Schriften in Tolkiens Welt). Die Fantasiewelt des Romans Der Roman steht vor dem Hintergrund einer von Tolkien sein Leben lang entwickelten Fantasiewelt (Tolkiens Welt). Er erzählt die Geschichte eines Rings, mit dessen Vernichtung die böse Macht in Gestalt des dunklen Herrschers Sauron untergeht. Die Hauptfiguren sind vier Hobbits, die unfreiwillig in ein heroisches Abenteuer hineingezogen werden. Neben diesen spielen als Vertreter des Guten Elben, Menschen des Nordens und Westens, Zwerge und Zauberer wichtige Rollen. Ihre Gegenspieler sind die Geschöpfe und Untertanen Saurons, die Orks, Trolle und Menschen des Ostens und Südens. Die 6 Bücher Die Gefährten – Der Ring wandert Bilbos Leben wird ebenfalls über das normale Maß hinausgezogen und der Herrscherring wird immer mehr eine Last für ihn, bis er sich "dünn, wie Butter, die auf zu viel Brot gestrichen wird" fühlt. Er beschließt, an seinem 111. Geburtstag zu seinem letzten Abenteuer aufzubrechen und das Auenland zu verlassen. Er verabschiedet sich nur von seinem Freund, dem Zauberer Gandalf und teilt ihm mit, dass er seine gesamte Habe (inkl. Ring) seinem Neffen und Adoptivsohn Frodo Beutlin hinterlassen wird. Doch als es soweit kommt, zögert Bilbo und erst nach gutem und strengem Zureden Gandalfs gibt der Hobbit den Ring als bislang Einziger freiwillig auf. Gandalf macht sich mit bösen Ahnungen auf weite Reisen, um Gewissheit über Bilbos Zauberring zu erlangen. Nach fast 17 Jahren kehrt er ins Auenland zurück und unternimmt die finale Probe: Er wirft den Ring ins Kaminfeuer und auf dem immer noch kühlen Metall erscheinen elbische Runen in der Sprache von Mordor. Der Zauberer sieht seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt: Es handelt sich um den Einen Ring. Da der Ring nicht im Auenland bleiben kann, macht sich Frodo mit seinem Gärtner und treuen Freund Samweis „Sam“ Gamdschie sowie seinen Vettern Meriadoc „Merry“ Brandybock und Peregrin „Pippin“ Tuk zu Fuß auf den Weg nach Bruchtal zum Elbenfürsten Elrond. Auf dem für die gemütlichen Hobbits beschwerlichen Weg entkommen sie einige Male knapp den Nazgûl, die sich in der Gestalt Schwarzer Reiter auf die Suche nach "Beutlin" ins Auenland aufgemacht hatten (denn soviel hatte der Dunkle Herrscher aus dem gefangenen und wieder frei gelassenen Gollum herauspressen können). Doch sie treffen auch auf hilfreiche Freunde wie den Elben Gildor oder den Hobbitbauern Maggot, die ihnen mit Rat und Verpflegung zur Seite stehen. Um die öffentlichen Straßen und Wege wegen der Gefahr der Ringgeister zu meiden, versuchen die Wanderer zu ihrer Zwischenstation in Bree durch den Alten Wald zu gelangen. Als ein böser, hinterlistiger Baum sie zerquetschen will, kommt ihnen unverhofft ein Wesen namens Tom Bombadil zu Hilfe. Nach erholsamen Tagen in dessen Haus brechen die Hobbits auf und geraten kurz darauf gleich in Gefahr, von Grabunholden getötet zu werden. Doch wieder rettet sie Bombadil. Aus den Hügelgräbern erhält jeder der Hobbits einen Dolch, die in ferner Vergangenheit von den Menschen von Númenor geschmiedet wurden. In Bree angekommen, mieten sie sich in einem Gasthaus ein und treffen dort auf einen Waldläufer, Streicher genannt. Zu Anfang misstrauen die Freunde dem finsteren Gesellen, doch als der Wirt Frodo eine Nachricht von Gandalf gibt, die Streicher alias Aragorn als Verbündeten ausweist, wählen sie ihn zu ihrem Führer. Mit seiner Hilfe können sie in der Nacht einem Angriff der Nazgûl auf das Gasthaus entgehen. Unter der Führung Aragorns gelangen die Hobbits dann zur Wetterspitze, werden dort aber von fünf der neun Nazgûl angegriffen, wobei Frodo vom Anführer der Ringgeister, dem Hexenkönig von Angmar, schwer verletzt wird. Aragorn gelingt es, die Nazgûl zu vertreiben. Er erkennt, wie schwer Frodo verletzt wurde, und die Gefährten versuchen, auf dem schnellstmöglichen Weg nach Bruchtal zu gelangen. Nachdem sie die „letzte Brücke“ und die Trollhöhen überquert haben, treffen sie auf den Elbenfürsten Glorfindel. Als sie an der Furt des Bruinen ankommen, werden sie von allen neun Nazgûl angegriffen. Frodo entkommt nur aufgrund der überlegenen Geschwindigkeit von Glorfindels Elbenpferd und die Ringgeister werden, als sie die Furt betreten, von einer durch Elrond und Gandalf beschworenen Flutwelle weggespült. Die Gefährten – Der Ring geht nach Süden Zu Beginn des zweiten Buches treffen die Hobbits in Bruchtal Gandalf wieder, der berichtet, dass der Oberste seines Ordens, Saruman der Weiße, nun in Diensten des Feindes stehe. Es wird eine Ratssitzung in Bruchtal abgehalten, in der Abgesandte der Elben, Zwerge und Menschen beraten, was mit dem Einen Ring geschehen soll. Nach langer Diskussion wird beschlossen, dass eine Gruppe aus neun Gefährten nach Mordor aufbrechen soll, um den Einen Ring in die Feuer der Schicksalsklüfte zu werfen. Dort wurde der Ring einst geschaffen; nur dieses Feuer ist in der Lage, den Ring zu zerstören. Diese ausgewählten Gefährten sind: *Frodo Beutlin (Hobbit) als Ringträger *Samweis (Sam) Gamdschie (Hobbit) *Meriadoc (Merry) Brandybock (Hobbit) *Peregrin (Pippin) Tuk (Hobbit) *Gandalf der Graue (Maia), Führer der Gemeinschaft *Aragorn (Mensch), rechtmäßiger Thronfolger von Gondor *Boromir (Mensch), der Sohn des Truchsessen (bei Krege: Statthalter) von Gondor *Legolas Grünblatt (Elb), der Sohn des Königs vom Düsterwald *Gimli (Zwerg), der Sohn von Glóin, einem Gefährten Bilbos auf der Fahrt zum Erebor Die Gruppe begibt sich zunächst nach Süden, um dort über den Pass am Caradhras das Nebelgebirge zu überqueren. Da der Berg ihr aber nicht wohlgesinnt ist, zwingt ein Schneesturm die Gruppe dazu, auf dem Pass umzukehren und die Reise durch die Minen von Moria fortzusetzen. Nach einigen Tagen finden sie dort das Grab von Balin und die Stadt Khazad-dûm verwaist. In der Chronik können sie nachlesen, dass die Stadt immer stärker von Orks bedrängt wurde, und nach und nach alle Zwerge starben. Orks greifen die Ringgemeinschaft an und nach heftiger Verteidigung fliehen die Gefährten durch dunkle Gänge. Kurz vor dem Ausgang erscheint ein Balrog, ein Feuergeist der alten Zeiten, und Gandalf stellt sich dem Kampf, um seinen Gefährten die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Sie können entkommen, aber Gandalf stürzt gemeinsam mit dem Balrog in den Abgrund. Die Trauernden gelangen nach Lothlórien, einem Waldreich der Elben. Dessen Fürstin Galadriel ist Trägerin eines der Elbenringe und eines der weisesten Lebewesen Mittelerdes. Bei ihrem Abschied werden alle Gefährten beschenkt, Frodo erhält eine Phiole mit dem Licht Earendils. Ihre weitere Reise setzen die Gefährten in Booten fort. An den Raurosfällen sind die Gefährten uneins über das weitere Vorgehen. Boromir wird vom Verlangen nach dem Ring überwältigt und versucht, ihn Frodo mit Gewalt abzunehmen, scheitert jedoch, da Frodo den Ring im letzten Moment aufsetzt und unsichtbar flieht. Dem Hobbit wird nach langer Überlegung bewusst, was er tun muss. Er will die Aufgabe allein fortsetzen, da er der Gemeinschaft nicht restlos trauen kann und seine Freunde keinen weiteren Gefahren aussetzen will. Bei der Suche nach Frodo werden die Gefährten versprengt und von Orks und Uruk-Hai aus Isengard angegriffen. Sam kann unterdessen Frodo einholen und begleitet ihn gen Mordor. Die zwei Türme – Isengards Verrat Nachdem Aragorn Boromirs Horn hört, findet er diesen sterbend vor. Boromir erzählt ihm, dass er versucht hatte, Frodo den Ring abzunehmen, und dass die Hobbits von Orks gefesselt und verschleppt worden sind. Nach diesen Worten stirbt Boromir, Legolas und Gimli treffen dort ein und sie beschließen, Boromirs Leichnam zu bestatten. Als sie zum Ufer des Anduin zurückkehren, bemerkt Aragorn die Fußspuren zweier Hobbits im Sand und das Fehlen eines Bootes, woraus er schließt, dass sich Frodo und Sam allein auf den Weg gemacht haben. Nachdem sie ein weiteres Boot für das Begräbnis Boromirs benutzen, steht ihnen schließlich nur noch ein Boot zur Verfügung, mit dem sie Frodo und Sam folgen könnten. Nach einer kurzen Beratung aber entscheiden sie sich dafür, die Orks und Uruk-Hai, die Merry und Pippin entführt haben, zu verfolgen, in der Hoffnung, ihre Gefährten befreien zu können. Nach einer mehrtägigen Verfolgungsjagd treffen sie schließlich auf Éomer, den Marschall der Mark Rohan, der ihnen berichtet, dass er mit seinem Trupp die Orks und Uruk-Hai vollständig ausgelöscht habe. Hobbits hätten sie dort aber nicht gesehen und die Leichen der Feinde hätten sie verbrannt. Nach einer kurzen Verhandlung leiht er ihnen Pferde und nimmt ihnen das Versprechen ab, nach Edoras, zur Hauptstadt Rohans, zu kommen, sobald sie erfahren hätten, was mit ihren Freunden geschehen sei. Als die drei verbliebenen Gefährten schließlich am Ort der Schlacht ankommen, entdeckt Aragorn Spuren, die darauf hindeuten, dass Merry und Pippin entkommen konnten und in den Fangornwald geflohen sind. In der Tat gelang den Hobbits die Flucht. Im Fangornwald treffen sie auf Baumbart, den ältesten der Ents. Sie berichten ihm von den Verbrechen und dem Verrat Sarumans. Baumbart, der bereits um viele gefällte Bäume trauert, beruft schließlich ein Entthing (Treffen der Ents) ein, in dem er vorschlägt, gegen Isengard zu ziehen. Dies wird nach einer dreitägigen Diskussion auch beschlossen. Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli treffen zu dieser Zeit Gandalf wieder, der ihnen erzählt, dass er zwar im Kampf gegen den Balrog gestorben sei, nachdem sie sich von den tiefsten Bereichen, die weit unter den tiefsten Stollen Morias liegen, über die sagenumwobene endlose Treppe, die von den tiefsten Bereichen Morias bis zu den Gipfeln des Nebelgebirges führt, bis zum Gipfel der Berge hochgekämpft hatten, wo Gandalf den Balrog zwar erschlug, aber den Kampf selbst nicht überlebt hatte. Allerdings wurde er „zurückgeschickt“, da seine Aufgabe, Sauron zu stürzen, noch nicht erfüllt sei. Er beruhigt die drei Gefährten über das Verbleiben der Hobbits, in dem er ihnen kurz erzählt, wie es ihnen in Fangorn erging, und reitet dann mit ihnen nach Edoras, damit Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli ihr Versprechen gegenüber Éomer einlösen können. Dort werden sie mitunter allerdings nur mit verhaltener Freundlichkeit empfangen, da Grima Schlangenzunge, des Königs Berater und ein Spion Sarumans, König Théoden bereits negativ beeinflusst hat. Dies betrifft zum Teil Gandalf, zum Teil die richtige Strategie im Kampf gegen Saruman, zum Teil aber auch den angeblich schlechten Gesundheitszustand des Königs, um diesen von Aktionen gegen Saruman abzuhalten. Gandalf gelingt es jedoch, dem König Grimas Lügen aufzudecken und den König zu heilen, worauf Théoden Grima hinauswirft. Théoden beruft daraufhin eine Heerschau ein und lässt sein Volk in die als uneinnehmbar geltende Festung „Hornburg“, die in „Helms Klamm“ liegt, evakuieren und folgt mit seinen Truppen dorthin. Kurz vor der darauf folgenden Schlacht um die Hornburg verlässt Gandalf den Tross. Erst später wird klar, dass er Verstärkung holen will. In der eigentlichen Schlacht gelingt es den Verteidigern, die angreifende Armee lange Zeit abzuwehren, auch wenn zwischendurch der Klammwall gesprengt wird. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt stehen die Ents mit mehreren hundert Huorns vor Isengard. Nachdem die Angriffsarmee für Helms Klamm aus dem Ring abgezogen ist und ihr die Huorns gefolgt sind, greifen die Ents Sarumans Festung an. Sie zerstören dabei innerhalb kürzester Zeit die Schutzwälle, fluten das Tal, töten nahezu alle Orks, nehmen viele menschliche Soldaten Sarumans gefangen und versuchen, auch Saruman in die Hände zu bekommen. Allerdings gelingt es ihm, in letzter Minute in den Orthanc zu flüchten. In Helms Klamm neigt sich unterdessen die Nacht dem Ende entgegen. Bei Tagesanbruch ist plötzlich ein Wald auf dem Schlachtfeld zu sehen, gleichzeitig trifft Gandalf mit Verstärkungstruppen ein. Das Erscheinen Gandalfs versetzt die Truppen Isengards in Panik, die daraufhin in den Wald flüchten. Keiner von ihnen überlebt, da, wie sich später herausstellt, es sich bei dem Wald um die Huorns handelt, die vor dem Angriff auf Isengard abmarschiert sind. Gandalf führt schließlich Eomer und Théoden sowie eine Delegation der Rohirrim und die anwesenden Gefährten nach Isengard, wo sie auf Merry, Pippin und Baumbart treffen. In einer Verhandlung mit Saruman versucht dieser zunächst, Théoden zu korrumpieren, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Das von Gandalf unterbreitete Angebot, sich ihm anzuschliesen und ihm Orthanc zu überlassen, lehnt er ab. Nun offenbart sich Gandalf als neues Oberhaupt der Istari, als „Gandalf der Weiße“, zerbricht Sarumans Stab und erklärt, dass er ihn aus dem Orden der Zauberer und dem Weißen Rat verstoße. Daraufhin lässt Grima Schlangenzunge einen schwarzen Stein aus einem der oberen Fenster fallen, der das Ziel hat, Gandalf (oder Saruman) zu erschlagen, diesen jedoch verfehlt, vielleicht, weil Grima sich nicht entscheiden konnte, wen er treffen wollte, wie Aragorn vermutet. Gandalf nimmt den Stein an sich. Die Delegation verlässt daraufhin Isengard, während die Ents zur Bewachung Sarumans verbleiben. Als Pippin in der Nacht heimlich in den Stein sieht, bei dem es sich um einen Palantír handelt, wird er von Sauron gefoltert, da dieser ihn für den Ringträger hält. Die erwachenden Gefährten eilen ihm zu Hilfe und können die Verbindung zu Sauron unterbrechen. Gandalf, der die Gefahr erkennt, übergibt den Palantír Aragorn und reitet mit Pippin auf schnellstem Weg nach Minas Tirith. Die zwei Türme – Der Ring geht nach Osten Frodo und Sam gelingt es bei ihrer Reise nach Mordor, Gollum, der sie verfolgt, zu fangen und zu „zähmen“. Sie lassen sich von ihm über die Totensümpfe zum schwarzen Tor führen. Dort angekommen erkennen die Hobbits, dass es für sie unmöglich ist, dieses Tor zu passieren, ohne gefangen genommen oder getötet zu werden. Gollum erklärt ihnen daraufhin, dass es noch einen zweiten, geheimen Weg gebe, den er einst entdeckt habe: Cirith Ungol. Die Hobbits gehen mangels einer brauchbaren Alternative auf seinen Vorschlag ein, sich von ihm dorthin führen zu lassen, werden unterwegs jedoch von einem Trupp Soldaten Gondors, die unter Leitung von Boromirs Bruder Faramir Ithilien auskundschaften sollten, aufgegriffen. Von ihm erfahren sie, dass Boromir tot ist. Darauf werden die Hobbits zu einem streng geheimen Versteck der Gondorer geführt, Henneth Annûn, wo Faramir aus den vagen Aussagen Frodos und einem Versprecher Sams die Wahrheit über deren Aufgabe errät. Er erkennt, dass die Mission der Hobbits geeignet ist, Sauron zu besiegen. Im Gegensatz zu Boromir widersteht er der Versuchung, den Ring zu gebrauchen, um dadurch für sich Macht zu erlangen. Am nächsten Morgen entdecken die Wachen schließlich Gollum beim Fischen in einem Weiher, der zum Versteck gehört. Frodo gelingt es, Faramir davon zu überzeugen, Gollum zu verschonen, allerdings muss er ihn hierzu durch eine List in die Hände der Soldaten geben, was Gollum als Vertrauensbruch betrachtet. Nach einem kurzen Verhör und einer Warnung an Frodo vor dem Weg über den Ungol-Pass lässt Faramir die Drei weiter ziehen. Gollum führt Frodo und Sam am Scheideweg vorbei nach Minas Morgul. Als sie dort ankommen, zieht ein riesiges Heer aus Minas Morgul in den Krieg. Ihr Anführer ist der Herr der Nazgûl, der frühere Hexenkönig von Angmar. Daran erkennen Frodo und Sam, dass der große Krieg ausgebrochen ist. Nach dem Abzug der Truppen machen sie sich auf, die Treppen von Cirith Ungol zu besteigen. Doch die Hobbits wissen nicht, dass es der „Spinnenpass“ ist. Dort angekommen, werden die beiden von Gollum in eine Falle geführt: Die aus dem ersten Zeitalter stammende Riesenspinne Kankra hat den Pass zu ihrem Jagdrevier gemacht und ein Abkommen mit Gollum getroffen, dass dieser ihr Nahrung beschafft. Gollum hofft, dass Kankra Frodo und Sam tötet und den Ring, den sie nicht gebrauchen kann, wegwerfen wird. Frodo wird schließlich von Kankra gestochen und liegt gelähmt am Boden, während Sam von Gollum angegriffen wird. Sam gelingt es, Gollum in die Flucht zu schlagen und tritt daraufhin gegen die Riesenspinne an. Mit Hilfe von Galadriels Phiole und Frodos Schwert Stich gelingt es Sam, das lichtscheue Ungeheuer schwer zu verletzen und zu vertreiben. In dem Glauben, Frodo sei tot, nimmt er den Ring an sich, um Frodos Aufgabe zu beenden. Kurz darauf nähert sich ein Trupp Orks. Die beiden Anführer, Schagrat und Gorbag, unterhalten sich auf dem Weg zum Turm von Cirith Ungol über Frodo. Dabei erfährt Sam, der sie – durch den Ring unsichtbar – verfolgt, dass Frodo gar nicht tot ist. Während er den Orks hinterher läuft, ärgert er sich über sich selbst. Dabei hört er, dass sie ihn für einen gefährlichen Elbenkrieger halten. Das Buch endet damit, dass Sam vor dem Eingang zum Turm ohnmächtig wird. Die Rückkehr des Königs – Der Ringkrieg Das fünfte Buch nimmt den Handlungsstrang auf, wo das dritte endete: Gandalf und Pippin reiten auf Schattenfell nach Minas Tirith. Dabei sehen sie, dass die Leuchtfeuer Gondors entzündet wurden, was bedeutet, dass Gondor um Hilfe gerufen hat und auch dort der Krieg entbrannt ist. Minas Tirith, die Hauptstadt Gondors ist durch ihre Anlage mit sieben separaten Mauerringen nur schwer einzunehmen. Dort berät Gandalf mit Denethor, dem Statthalter und Truchsess Gondors. In dem Gespräch bietet Pippin Denethor an, in den Dienst Gondors zu treten. Denethor nimmt sein Angebot an. Einige Tage darauf erreicht Faramir, der von den Nazgûl und von Ork-Kriegern verfolgt wird, Minas Tirith. Gandalf ist es, der als einziger ausreitet, um die Nazgûl zu vertreiben, damit Faramirs Trupp in die Stadt gelangen kann. Bald darauf ziehen große dunkle Wolken aus Mordor auf, und schließlich greift eine riesige Armee, bestehend aus Orks, Trollen, Haradrim mit Olifanten und Ostlingen, unter Führung des Hexenkönigs als Anführer der neun Nazgûl, die Stadt an. Die Rohirrim sind zuvor mit Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, den Dúnedain aus dem alten Königreich Arnor sowie den Söhnen Elronds nach Osten geritten, um ihr Bündnis mit Gondor zu erfüllen, Beistand in der Not zu leisten. Aragorn wählt jedoch auf Rat von Elrond mit Legolas, Gimli, den Dúnedain und den Söhnen Elronds einen anderen Weg: den kürzeren Weg über die Pfade der Toten, der seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Die Rohirrim reiten auf dem längeren Weg. Merry, der auf Théodens Befehl hin in Edoras bleiben soll, reitet heimlich mit, da ihn der Reiter Dernhelm unter seinem Mantel versteckt. Auf den Pfaden der Toten fordert Aragorn am Stein von Erech als rechtmäßiger Erbe Isildurs Gefolgschaft von den Geistern der sogenannten Eidbrüchigen. Die Eidbrüchigen waren Menschen, die Isildur Gefolgschaft gegen Sauron geschworen hatten, diesen Schwur dann aber brachen. Als Wahrzeichen entrollt Aragorn das Königsbanner, das ihm Arwen aus Bruchtal geschickt hatte. Nach dem Aufruf folgt ihm eine furchteinflößende Armee aus Toten. In der folgenden Schlacht auf dem Pelennor sieht es zunächst schlecht für die Verteidiger aus, und der Herr der Nazgûl schickt sich an, das erste Stadttor zu durchschreiten, welches das Heer aus Mordor bereits zerstört hat. In diesem Augenblick hört man, wie die Rohirrim, die auf dem Schlachtfeld angekommen sind, zum Angriff blasen. Diese konnten mit Hilfe der Drúedain einen Hinterhalt der Orks durch das Steinkarrental umgehen und treffen so völlig unerwartet auf dem Schlachtfeld ein. Durch ihren stürmischen Angriff treiben sie das Heer aus Mordor zurück. Im Verlauf der Schlacht versetzt der Hexenkönig auf seinem geflügelten Wesen König Théodens Pferd in Panik, mit dem Ziel ihn zu töten, so dass es stürzt und seinen Reiter unter sich begräbt. Allerdings ist einer der Reiter Théodens, Dernhelm, beim König geblieben und versucht ihn zu schützen. Auf die Warnung des Hexenkönigs, dass er laut einer Prophezeiung von keinem Mann getötet werden könne, erwidert Dernhelm, dass er kein Mann sei, und gibt sich als Éowyn, die Nichte Théodens, zu erkennen. Im entbrennenden Zweikampf gelingt es Éowyn zunächst, der Flugechse den Kopf abzuschlagen. Danach zertrümmert der Hexenkönig jedoch mit seiner Keule ihren Schild und bricht ihren Schildarm. Bevor er jedoch einen tödlichen Schlag gegen sie führen kann, gelingt es Merry, sein Schwert aus den Hügelgräberhöhen dem Hexenkönig von hinten in die Kniekehle zu stoßen. Dadurch geht sein Schlag fehl und Éowyn kann ihrem Feind das Schwert in die Halsöffnung der Rüstung stoßen, damit tötet sie ihn. Mit einem schrillen Schrei endet sein Leben als Nazgûl. Théoden stirbt kurz darauf, Éowyn bricht völlig entkräftet zusammen und wird zunächst für tot gehalten, Merry wird schließlich auch bewusstlos. Aragorn greift unterdessen mit der Armee der Eidbrecher eine Flotte der Korsaren von Umbar, Verbündete Mordors, an. Der bloße Anblick der Armee der Toten versetzt die Korsaren in helle Panik, ihre Armee wird aufgerieben und flüchtet. Aragorn erklärt daraufhin, dass er nun den Schwur der Eidbrecher als erfüllt ansehe, wodurch sie erlöst werden. Nach dem Abzug der Toten trifft eine neue Streitmacht aus den südlichen Lehen Gondors unter Angbor dem Furchtlosen ein, sie bemannen die eroberten Schiffe und segeln nach Gondor. Erzürnt wegen Théodens Tod nehmen die Rohirrim den Angriff unter der Führung Éomers nun umso heftiger auf, als Aragorn und seine Begleiter schließlich auf den erbeuteten Schiffen eintreffen; zunächst werden sie von beiden Seiten für Verbündete Mordors gehalten, allerdings lässt Aragorn das Königsbanner Gondors ausrollen, was die Feinde verwirrt, den Menschen von Rohan und Gondor jedoch neue Hoffnung gibt. Aragorn, Éomer und das Heer Gondors reiben das Heer aus Mordor in der Schlacht auf dem Pelennor völlig auf. Nach dem Kampf betritt Aragorn die Stadt Minas Tirith, um den Verwundeten zu Hilfe zu eilen. Nach einer alten Volksweisheit sind die „Hände des Königs Hände eines Heilers“. Mit Hilfe von athelas-Blättern (Königskraut) verschafft Aragorn Éowyn, Merry und Faramir Heilung und ruft sie unter Aufbietung aller seine Kräfte ins Bewusstsein zurück, was als ein weiteres Zeichen für sein Anrecht auf den Thron betrachtet wird. Dennoch sind die Verwundeten vorerst nicht in der Lage, weiter am Krieg teilzunehmen. Im Anschluss zieht Aragorn mit den verbliebenen Gefährten Pippin, Gimli und Legolas sowie Éomer, der einen Teil des Heeres der Rohirrim anführt, sowie mit einem Teil des Heeres von Gondor zum Schwarzen Tor. Insgesamt bringt er nur etwa 7000 Mann auf. Aragorns und Gandalfs Plan ist es, Sauron dazu zu bewegen, seine Armeen aus dem Landesinneren abzuziehen, um Frodo und Sam die Gelegenheit zu geben, zum Schicksalsberg zu gelangen. Am Tor entsendet Sauron den Befehlshaber des Turms von Barad-dûr, „Saurons Mund“ einen abtrünnigen Numénorer, der sich vor langer Zeit Sauron angeschlossen hatte, zu einer Verhandlung mit Aragorn und den Heerführern des Westens. Der Befehlshaber Barad-dûr zeigt ihnen Besitztümer Frodos als angeblichen Beweis für dessen Festnahme. Gandalf durchschaut diese List aber sofort und nimmt ihm die Teile ab. Danach entbrennt die Schlacht am Schwarzen Tor. Die Rückkehr des Königs – Das Ende des dritten Zeitalters Sam gelangt zu Beginn des sechsten Buches in den Turm, in dem Frodo gefangen gehalten wird, und stellt fest, dass sich die beiden Orkhorden aus dem Wachturm und aus Minas Morgul im Streit um das erbeutete, sehr wertvolle Mithril-Kettenhemd Frodos gegenseitig nahezu vollständig ausgelöscht haben. Es gelingt ihm, Frodo, der seine komplette Ausrüstung an die Orks verloren hat, zu befreien und mit ihm, in Orkrüstungen gekleidet, zu entkommen. Danach begeben sie sich zum Schicksalsberg, wobei sie einmal in eine marschierende Armee hineingeraten, dank ihrer Tarnung aber unerkannt bleiben und rechtzeitig fliehen können. Als sie schließlich, völlig entkräftet und halb verhungert, am Schicksalsberg ankommen, greift sie Gollum an, der nun erkennt, was sie vorhaben. Allerdings kann ihn Sam vertreiben. Als Frodo dann an den Schicksalsklüften vor dem Feuer steht und dort den Ring vernichten könnte, entscheidet er sich jedoch, überwältigt von der dunklen Macht des Ringes, ihn stattdessen an sich zu nehmen und setzt ihn auf. Sauron erkennt daraufhin den wahren Plan des Westens und richtet alle seine Aufmerksamkeit weg von der Schlacht am schwarzen Tor auf den Schicksalsberg und befiehlt den Nazgûl, sich sofort dorthin zu begeben. Gollum, der Frodo und Sam trotz Sams Drohung heimlich gefolgt ist, fällt in diesem Moment Frodo an und beißt ihm den Finger mit dem Ring ab. In seiner Freude darüber seinen Schatz wiederbekommen zu haben, tritt er jedoch fehl und stürzt in die Schicksalsklüfte, wo er im Feuer mit dem Ring vernichtet wird. In der Schlacht am schwarzen Tor verlieren unterdessen die Soldaten Mordors ihren Kampfeswillen, woraufhin der feindliche Angriff ins Stocken gerät. Gandalf fordert daraufhin die Armeen des Westens, die nun enthusiastisch den Angriff aufnehmen, dazu auf, einzuhalten, da dies die Stunde des Schicksals sei und folgt den Nazgûl auf Gwaihir gemeinsam mit dessen Bruder Landroval und Meneldor, um vor ihnen den Schicksalsberg zu erreichen und die Hobbits zu retten. Da der Ring nun vernichtet ist, stürzen die Bauten Saurons und alles andere ein, was Sauron mit dem Ring errichtet hat. Die verbliebenen acht Nazgûl fliegen auf ihren Flugechsen zum Schicksalsberg und verbrennen dort im Feuer des Vulkans, der durch den mächtigen Energiestoß des geschmolzenen Ringes neu ausbricht. Frodo und Sam laufen auf einen vorgelagerten Berghang, werden dort jedoch von Lava eingeschlossen. Gandalf gelingt es, Frodo und Sam von diesem Berghang zu retten. Danach wird Aragorn zum König von Gondor gekrönt. Elrond, die Elben aus Bruchtal und Galadriel mit ihrem Mann Celeborn und Elben aus Lothlorien kommen und bringen Arwen, die nun Aragorn heiratet und damit ihrem Geschlecht der Elben entsagt und ein sterblicher Mensch wird. Danach kehren die Gefährten in ihre Heimat zurück. Kurz bevor die Hobbits das Auenland erreichen, trennt sich auch Gandalf von ihnen, warnt sie aber davor, dass die Situation in ihrer Heimat nicht unbedingt so ist, wie sie es erwarten. Gandalfs Vorhersage bewahrheitet sich: Saruman hat im Auenland ein Schreckensregime aufgebaut, das das Ziel hat, das Land zugrunde zu richten. Nach einer (im Verhältnis zu den Gefechten des Ringkrieges) kleinen Schlacht gegen Sarumans Schergen gelingt es den Gefährten, ihn mit Hilfe anderer Hobbits zu stellen. Frodo bietet ihm die Möglichkeit an friedlich zu gehen, die Saruman auch ergreifen will; er wird jedoch von Schlangenzunge, dessen Zorn auf Saruman für seine wiederholte ungerechte Behandlung schließlich ins Extreme gestiegen ist, von hinten erdolcht. Schlangenzunge seinerseits wird daraufhin von Hobbits erschossen, bevor Frodo eingreifen kann. Nachdem die Ordnung wiederhergestellt ist, beginnt der Wiederaufbau des Auenlandes, was sich dank Galadriels Geschenk für Sam, einer Schachtel mit getrockneter Erde Lothlóriens und einem Mallorn-Samen, als einfacher erweist als zunächst befürchtet. Sam heiratet schließlich seine große Liebe Rosie und gründet mit ihr eine Familie. Frodo aber findet keinen wirklichen Frieden, weil er durch die erlittenen Verletzungen und durch die Bürde des Ringes zu sehr verwundet wurde. Er nimmt für einige Zeit ein Amt als Stellvertreter des Bürgermeisters an, gibt es aber bald ab, als der alte Amtsinhaber wieder zu Kräften gekommen ist. Einige Jahre später zieht Frodo anstelle von Arwen, die sich für ein Leben als Sterbliche entschieden hat, gemeinsam mit Gandalf, der nun den Ring Narya offen trägt, und seinem Onkel Bilbo, mit den Elben nach Westen zu den Grauen Anfurten. Dort liegt ein Schiff, das sie zur Elbeninsel Eressea in Sichtweite Valinors bringen wird. Sam bleibt auf Bitten Frodos in Mittelerde zurück, um für seine Familie und das Auenland zu leben, und um die Geschichte des Großen Ringes an seiner statt zu vollenden. Erst im Anhang wird berichtet, dass auch Sam, der noch ein sehr langes Leben hat, als ehemaliger (wenn auch nur kurzzeitiger) Ringträger nach dem Tod seiner Frau Rosie, als letzter der Ringträger mit einem Elbenschiff in den äußersten Westen reist. Kategorie:Buch Kategorie:Reihe Kategorie:Fantasy